During the War
by The Nightdreamer
Summary: The War started suddenly. Because there was no way to prevent it, the only choice the inhabitants of Big Green has is to fight…or die. Incredibly short, but enjoy!
1. Birds Flying?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108. Prologue: Clint sighed as he worked out in the fields. He squinted at the sun, before smiling at his family. They smiled back, and continued to work. Clint lived in a small ullage not far from the East Citadel, which made it the most likely target for Highroller and Twin Masters. He shivered. The only relief that anyone in Hidden Kingdom had nowadays was the knowledge that Lin Chung could hope to beat Twin Masters, also having the same yet opposite power of the demonic force. The sun was suddenly blocked out, and Clint looked up, frowning. They would have been able to tell if there was going to be a storm soon. His eyes widened at the sight. Dark thick clouds were covering the sun. He narrowed his eyes. They were definitely moving. Moving fast and moving continuously. A light red and blue aura surrounded them, and that gave him a bad feeling. He looked at his wife, who was looking as scared as him, covering their little son's eyes with her hand. Nodding to her, they silently had a conversation, reaching an answer quickly. Clint walked back into his house. Time to report to Big Green. - "My! Thank you for reporting this to us, Clint. You have been very kind." Apetrully smiled at the visitor, bidding Elephant King, who had escorted him, show him back to his village. "You can be certain that we will take care of this!" He called after the villager, who nodded his consent. Apetrully sighed, letting his facade drop as the two others left the room. Pressing the button to call First Squad, he sat back and waited for them to arrive. It didn't take very long. Lin Chung arrived first, followed soon by Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray, both arguing rather heatedly, then Jumpy Ghostface, looking confused. Mr. NoHands had apparently decided to come at this meeting, and Apetrully thanked the fact. He quickly reported the news to First Squad, resulting in them looking to Lin Chung for help. He frowned. "Tien Kwan have not spoken to me about this." "Do you think we should go and see this?" Mystique Sonia asked. Mighty Ray puffed up his chest arrogantly. "Of course! And we'll take care of this. Highroller and Twin Masters couldn't hope to beat First Squad!" This resulted in a large blue tongue whacking him at the back of the head. Apetrully turned to the leader of First Squad, who was nodding slowly. "We shall go and see the cause." 


	2. Start of the War

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 1:

"Whoa." Mighty Ray stared at the moving yet still cloud above. "That is a _big_ cloud." Lin Chung curled his hands into binoculars and looked up, squinting. Something like dread fluttered in his stomach. He knew what some of the birds were and why they were so willing to help Twin Masters.

Because of the _stupid_ argument that they had had with Mighty Ray.

"I don't think that that is a cloud."

"Then what is it?" Mystique Sonia asked. Lin Chung tilted his head as he looked back at First Squad.

"If I'm not mistaken, I think that that's…" He looked up once again for confirmation. "Birds."

* * *

"What can Twin Masters possibly find in birds?" Kowloon demanded. "You must have seen wrong."

"No." The First Squad leader shook his head earnestly. "No. That can be the only reason why the 'cloud' seemed to be moving yet staying still."

"But a large flock of birds? That is useless."

"No, it isn't." Lin Chung argued once more. "I remember a tale when I was young. It was said that to protect the villagers from the attackers, the birds formed a sort of wall or shield around the village. They tightened the shield even more, and any attacks or ammunition launched at the village was instantly rocketed back. And in the past, birds were used to transport all sorts of things. Food, clothes, supplies, even-" He cut himself off, eyes widening. "Ammunition."

He walked out. "I need to go and check on something."

* * *

Tien Kwan was already waiting for him at the bamboo forest when he arrived. "Is it?"

His master nodded. "Oh yes."

Lin Chung frowned. "But Twin Masters can't possibly hope to be able to get enough ammunition to destroy Big Green, could he?" Tien Kwan nodded solemnly.

"I think he could, Lin Chung. He could."

"But so many birds?"

Tien Kwan hesitated. "Have you ever heard of the phrase cloning?"

The harmonic energy user nodded. "Yes. It was used to duplicate people. But because of the destruction it caused, it was soon banned. Only few know of its existence now, and because no one ever bothers to, the rule was uplifted." Realisation dawned on him. "You think that Twin Masters has cloned the birds, master?"

His master nodded. "There is a possibility." He looked at his pupil in the eye. "It is hard to learn cloning. It can take years of practice." This was an unspoken challenge. The master watch his student accept.

"We do not have years." Tien Kwan raised an eyebrow. "But we need every advantage we can have to stop him." Tien Kwan nodded.

"Very well. Meet me here tomorrow. You will be here several weeks. But a word of warning: Make sure your friends are prepared."

Lin Chung nodded, before turning around again. "Tien Kwan?" His master looked up from where he had been lost in thought. "Is it true that Twin Masters want to start a war?"

Tien Kwan smiled faintly, though it was sad. "Yes, my student."

* * *

**AN: Hope this was satisfactory. **


	3. Panthers & Jaguars

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 2:

Lin Chung arrived punctually the next day. Tien Kwan turned to face him, his face serious. "You do know the complications of cloning?" His student nodded. "There is no backing out of this when you start." Lin Chung nodded once more, before Tien Kwan nodded as well. "Then let's begin."

* * *

Jumpy looked at his friends in stunned disbelief. "What?" He finally managed. He had, apparently, been the last to receive the message.

"Lin Chung left this morning talking about some war with Twin Masters, which we already did have, yet he insists we get ready. Says it's got something to do with the birds." Latifah rolled her eyes.

"And we're all alone." Kowloon summed up. "Great."

A cheetah rushed into the room, backing away slightly at the curious glances from the people in the room. "I'm sorry, but there is news near Cheetah Castle."

"What?" Apetrully demanded.

The cheetah swallowed. "Two things. First is that a cheetah was brought back today, beaten up and badly wounded. He died a few hours ago." He continued despite the horrified faces around the room. "And another thing. The ones who brought the cheetah back."

"What about them?"

"They were panthers. And there was sightings of a jaguar nearby."

Silence reigned the room for a few seconds, before Apetrully nodded. "You may go." The cheetah gave a half bow before running off again. Kowloon whistled.

"The panthers?"

Apetrully nodded. "Back then, before the war, the panthers were known as the most fearsome warriors, yet gently when needed. The jaguars were never far behind the panthers, but they were ruthless warriors, strong, powerful. They had compassion, yes, but they were very different from the panthers, Kowloon."

Kowloon nodded, tilting his head. "And this is bad why?"

"Because the panthers only disappeared right before the war. If they return again…"

"Does that mean that the war will end?" Mystique Sonia asked, face lighting up.

Apetrully shook his head. "Generally, yes, but if the jaguars are also appearing, it means that there is, indeed, a war coming up."

* * *

**AN: Ok, just if you notice: I deleted After the War. I want to rewrite it, so I'll post it hopefully once I finish Interference or, at least, During the War. ****  
**


	4. Beginning of Round 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 3:

Latifah sighed as she rubbed her eyes. The last few weeks had been hectic. First and second Squad, along with many others, had been sent to get the animals and humans that were on the ice of Big Green safely into Big Green base, where they hastily set up preparations, especially after a panther arrived, her calm presence announcing the arrival of the panthers and the declaration of war Twin Masters had sent them.

That had the animals starting up proper preparations, most of Big Green wondering when Lin Chung would return.

The Panthers and Jaguars had arrived to help, and, using their experience of warfare, they enhanced the ammunition and army, the panthers' religious connection to the living force all around them giving them an advantage. Human revealed to have been raised from children by the two animal kingdoms helped greatly with training with humans.

After some questions, Panther Queen had revealed that Lin Chung had once been one of the children, but he left when Big Green was constructed, the first to do this. Many other panthers were also originally humans, turned to panthers at the age of 25.

Now, they were all preparing for war.

* * *

The cry of an alarmed jaguar had prepared everyone instantly as they looked in awe at the army Twin Masters' had managed to gather in such a short time. The jaguars and panthers were at the front, ready for battle.

With a loud battle cry from the other side, the enemy charged. With a cry echoing back, Big Green's forces charged.

They met in a cacophony of sound in the middle, where Big Green warriors found out that the enemy now would not hesitate to kill. And so, reluctantly, they quickly adapted and returned the favour, much of them suffering from minor wounds because of their clothes and inexperience of war.

Time passed quickly, and, before they knew it, thanks to the panthers and jaguars, Big Green was on the winning side, before they forced the enemy to retreat and returned to their own base, making quick work of the bodies of the enemy, yet carefully burying the dead.

Panther King and Jaguar King were seen disappearing into the forest for a few hours, before returning, having had sensed a force trying to attack Big Green from the back. They had celebrated quickly for their first victory, before preparing for the second.

The panthers quickly constructed something to protect the humans, though because of limited time, only few were strong enough to last through the battle, while the rest would quickly be down, resulting in them having need to take as few hits as possible.

Big Green got ready, and slept soundly while the panthers patrolled.

The next morning, they woke and prepared more, valuing each second they had with making more preparations, now seeing that Twin Masters had learnt from his mistake the previous time.

But one thing still weighed heavily on their minds as they started the second round.

Where was Lin Chung?

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 4:

This time, casualties had been more. Twin Masters had enabled more beings to use the Chaotic Energy, causing most of the enemy to easily kill many beings from the side.

Lots of humans and animals were both wounded, but not too fatally, so they were treated quickly, before gathering the ones not injured or still had enough energy to fight the next day, and continued to prepare for them.

* * *

"RETREAT!" The order was echoed as Big Green's forces began to get overwhelmed, the panthers and jaguars surging to the front to hold the enemy off for as long as they could.

They knew it was hopeless. Within minutes, they would be overwhelmed completely and be forced to surrender.

The warriors trickled back into Big Green, with explosions still falling overhead, Big Green base only rescued because of the charms the panthers had set on them. Slowly, the panthers started retreating as well, followed by the panthers, before the enemy turned to a commotion happening on their side.

The panthers and jaguars stayed behind, watching with wide eyes at the lone figure who easily took the enemy out because of the element of surprise, stabbing and moving at the speed of sound, dodging and attacking at the same time.

Panther King laughed as he saw who it was. "Lin Chung."

The panthers gathered together, now fighting with renewed force, until most of the enemy's forces had either surrounded, been killed, or had retreated. Panther King and others rushed out, ignoring the battlefield, approaching Lin Chung.

The Harmonic Energy user looked tired, but a grim smile graced his lips as he looked around. Panther King supported him as he saw Lin Chung wince before nearly collapsing. "Come in."

* * *

"So?" Kowloon asked desperately as Lin Chung calmly sipped at his tea. "Have you learnt anything?"

Lin Chung shook his head. "But I know how Twin Masters is transferring his powers to his clones-"

"Clones?" Panther Queen interrupted. "Weren't they banned?" Lin Chung shook his head once again.

"No. When most forgot about it, the rule was uplifted, for some reason. Twin Masters is sending clones of the original forms out, so that he can keep the animals and warriors fresh and new, while he himself stayed behind, transferring some of his magic to them. Don't you see? He and the original warriors will stay fresh and keep pounding Big Green until we have to surrender and we are took weak to stand."

Yen, a warrior from the jaguars, frowned. "Then what do you propose we do?"

"Play back at the same game. And start paying attention to air or water attacks."

"You can-?" Panther King asked, and received a nod in response. "Can Tien Kwan do anything to help?" He had heard of the name before, but Lin Chung just shook his head, his expression emotionless.

"He-" He hesitated. "He faded."

* * *

**AN: Not a lot of explanation there. Might expand in After the War. **


	6. Underwater

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 5:

"What do you mean, he faded?" Yen asked, his eyes wide.

"I meant what I said."

"But he can't have faded. Not now!" Lin Chung only looked straight ahead, lost in thought.

_"You can't fade!" Lin Chung looked at his master in horror. _

_His master merely smiled. "My time has long come and gone. My brother has passed, and I have now taught you everything you need to know and can know that I can teach you. It is up to you to face Twin Masters alone."_

_"But what if I cannot?"_

_"I know you can, because I cannot. My time has come. I have to fade."_

Lin Chung snapped back to attention. He sighed. "We need to try and hold out-" He was interrupted as a navy member came running into the room.

"We need help! The navy's nearly overrun!"

This gave them the chance to forget Tien Kwan for a minute and run out, weapons in hand.

* * *

They dove underwater using the air bubbles that Lin Chung had perfected in the few days he had gone, and reached the fighting site fast.

Lady Green was in the front, leading the navy, but it was clear that the navy wouldn't hold out for long. Squids and Octopuses made the water seem darker than it was, and Lin Chung led the reinforcements into the battle.

They fought for what felt like forever, especially hard in water compared to land, before they dragged themselves out, horror taking over them as the two sailor brothers carried the third in their arms. They rushed to him, Lin Chung gently placing a hand on the wound, but the he stopped the Harmonic energy user. "My time is up."

"No, it isn't."

"You can't heal this." The sailor brother said, looking directly at him. "It's too deep."

"You cannot die like this."

"As long as my brothers stay safe, I do not mind dying." This had Lin Chung hesitating, long enough for the sailor brother to pass away peacefully in his brothers' arms. The sailor brothers looked forlornly at their brother, understanding that this was his own choice, and none of them could have influenced it.

Lin Chung looked up as night fell.

"Get some sleep. We continue fighting tomorrow."

* * *

**AN: See you in the next chapter.**


	7. Air Force

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 6:

The fighting had now gone on for more than a week, but thankfully none of Big Green had suffered any heavy casualties, that was, until the Air Force was called up to fight the eery in the air and to stop the bombs.

Lin Chung had, of course, gone with them.

The Air Force moved fast and silently, hiding in the clouds when they could, with them knocking out any stray members of the enemy's force along the way.

They soon reached the large skeleton, much like the eagles, which now floated above in the sky, where the birds were now refuelling and flying out at the same time, dropping bombs all over Hidden Kingdom.

The remaining animal kingdoms had come to Big Green, seeking refuge and offering help that Big Green gratefully accepted. The Air Force travelled quickly to the base, but time and luck was not on their side.

Within seconds, they were surrounded, with only Lin Chung holding them off while the Air Force worked to take out as many of the birds as they could.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lin Chung saw Mano heading deeper into the skeleton, and shouted a warning right before a bird dropped a bomb on Mano, who, thankfully, moved out of the way swiftly.

Master Chou was screaming orders at the other members of Air Force, keeping them together and organised. If it had not been for him, the Air Force would have long ago been scattered and defeated easily.

The bats worked sometimes, letting them manoeuvre out of the way easily, with the chickens firing egg grenades at them, before they stopped, letting the bats manoeuvre around again.

However, eventually, even Master Chou realised that this was pointless, and that they would soon be overrun. He shouted orders at the Air Force, who all obeyed, sticking together an forcing a way out of the surrounding birds.

The eagles flew higher than the Air Force and struggled to drop bombs on the moving targets, who all moved with deadly speed and accuracy, dodging each bomb.

That was, until Mano turned around his eyes lighting up. He turned his rocket, ignoring the surprised calls of Lin Chung and Rosefinch, the only two who had seen him go. Diving into the skeleton, he returned a moment later with something clutched tightly in hand.

He threw it to Lin Chung, who caught it. His eyes widened at this.

Ammunition that the enemy had been using and that Big Green hadn't been able to get. If he could clone this, he grinned at Mano, who, despite the destruction going on around them, grinned back, before he turned around.

Rosefinch and Lin Chung's screams were deafened by the bomb which fell onto Mano.

They returned soon enough, safely into Big Green, where Master Chou had revealed to Apetrully and the waiting First and Second Squad about what had happened to Mano. "Mano is gone…dead."

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked.**


	8. Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 7:

"Are you sure?" The question was aimed at the cheetahs, ready to go. They nodded.

"Besides," Cheetah King said, "We have to try and ambush them and see if we can get more intel or even the ultimate power that Twin Masters is using, if we are lucky. We have to, to try and turn the tide of the war, right Lin Chung?"

Said person nodded, though he was looking reluctant as well to allow the cheetahs to go. He stepped forward, his eyes revealing nothing. "Are you sure you don't want to send clones?"

"You said it yourself." Cheetah Queen countered. "They are made of Harmonic Energy, and we would have a higher risk of being discovered if we use clones. Besides, clones do not know how we fight." Lin Chung nodded, before sighing.

"I can try and protect you from the bombs until you reach a 5 mile radius of East Citadel and the Volcano. That is where Twin Masters can break any sort of protection I put on you. If I try to fight it, he'll _know_ something is up."

The cheetahs nodded, a small band of them specifically chosen, and all ran out of the room.

Panther Queen looked at Lin Chung, before looking up at Panther King. The three, along with Jaguar King and Queen, had arranged for the cheetahs to try and ambush East Citadel without anyone's notice. Jaguar King and Queen were covering for the cheetahs even now.

Lin Chung had changed during the war. Months of fighting and killing viciously had taken it's toll on all of them, but having be expected to lead and manage all of the forces of Big Green would wear anyone down easily. His hair was now grown longer, not having had time to cut it, him wearing the same clothes, his Harmonic Energy protecting him like a sort of armour.

His eyes now revealed no expression, and he rarely showed any expression.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded. "We shouldn't have sent them." Panther Queen understood him. It was not that he didn't trust them, but it was that he didn't want any more casualties. Even now, he kept on trying to heal any of the wounded, preventing them from dying, but also wearing him out right before the battle.

"They can do their job. They will come through." Panther King joined them. Lin Chung sent a faint smile at them, before walking out of the room, but not before turning back one last time.

"I need you to lead the remaining panthers to the right, but leave a few for the middle. The jaguars will take the left, with some in the middle. The animals will be divided, most of them either at the centre or the back."

Both panthers nodded.

* * *

After about a day, the cheetahs returned, victorious, but with many of them missing. Cheetah Queen was leading them, her face mourning. She approached Panther King, Queen and Lin Chung, handing something over to Lin Chung.

Her eyes revealed what had happened, but Panther Queen asked anyway. "Cheetah King?"

Cheetah Queen shrugged, barely holding back tears. "We suffered heavy casualties…He is dead." With that, Panther Queen walked forward, gently leading Cheetah Queen back to base, while the other animals hurried to help the cheetahs. The ones that had not been picked were looking forlornly at the remaining cheetahs.

Panther King turned to Lin Chung, whose eyes were on the thing in his hand. He looked up.

"We have some data. For now, we move our battles to the valley."

* * *

**AN: Soon reaching the end. **


	9. The Valley

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 8:

"Understood?" The hardness in Lin Chung's eyes left no room for argument. Everyone nodded.

"But why the valley?" Lady Green voiced out.

Lin Chung turned to her. "Because of the strong magic there. There are no barriers, and it is the closest place to where one could freely access to the dead. And the valleys make it hard to hold a fight there in safety, because of the constant fragile boulders and rocks, which could hit anyone at any second. It is considered extremely suicidal to fight there."

They nodded. "Remember, not everyone goes. We have to keep some here to protect Big Green." Everyone nodded once again, before they gathered and set off.

* * *

Jumpy looked around as explosions dropped everywhere. Lin Chung was right. The valleys were indeed a dangerous place to fight in, and a surprisingly good place for an ambush. Led on by Lin Chung, they had easily taken the enemy by surprise. A pro was also that the East Citadel lay not far from the place.

But once the tanks arrived, Big Green stood near to no chance.

He looked around once again. No one was noticing him, all too busy with their own fights. Silently, he crept up to the shadows, moving closely to the wall, in order to try and reach the end of the valley, where the tank was.

The tank that was currently firing bullets that were wounding and weakening the forces of Big Green.

Without thinking, he used his jump rope to lash on to the top and wrap around securely. He pulled hard, forcing the cannon on top to turn around to the side.

But he had forgotten the soldiers.

The soldiers surrounded him, weapons at the ready. He was forced to back onto the wall, where he dodged all the blows the sharp swords tried to hit him with, until he got careless, and one of the wounds slashed down violently from his chin to lower down.

He could hear someone shouting and he blinked blearily, head already blurry from blood loss, the blood rapidly pouring out from his long gash.

Someone leapt down next to him, and long thin fingers gently covered his wound, and he felt a relieving numbness. He regained some of his focus, and watched as Lin Chung took out some of the warriors.

He suddenly let out a cry as something hit him from the side.

Lin Chung turned around, hands glowing, before forcing the soldier back. Jumpy opened his mouth again, eyes wide, but it was too late.

A blade pierced Lin Chung's side, and his eyes widened before he forced the blade out and attacked the soldier with it. Jumpy foggily noticed Sonia and Ray gently helping him off the ground, leading him to Big Green, but he was protesting, trying to see his best friend.

He only calmed after they laid him down and Kowloon had come up to inform them that although Lin Chung suffered serious injuries to his left lung, he was still breathing and had convinced everyone that he would be alright in a few hours.

Jumpy didn't know how much they would regret not making sure that Lin Chung was alright.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed.**


	10. East Citadel

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 9:

"If we can attack them from the left, right and front, we can take them by surprise." Yen nodded at Lin Chung's plans.

"And the enemy will be forced to retreat to the back, where we will already be waiting for them. With their tanks." Lin Chung nodded at the jaguar-raised human.

"But don't get overconfident. We have to make sure that we do not underestimate them."

Yen nodded as Lin Chung turned to him, and he turned to the group assembled. "I would say that it would be better to overestimate them, but that will just get your worry up. For now, don't panic, and fight like you had fought." Yen turned back to Lin Chung.

"The clones are about as strong as the original, but harder to kill or, in our case, harm. Unless absolutely necessary, none of us will try to kill them, no matter how much they kill us. There is no point." His steely gaze forced them to compel.

They nodded, obedient as they retrieved their weapons and waited until nightfall.

* * *

The groups all split up and moved silently to their positions, either east, west, centre, back or ambush. The ambush members consisted of some of the best fighters, so most of First Squad, Lady Green, Yen, and some other jaguars and panthers.

It was without argument that they agreed that Lin Chung would be the one to face Twin Masters, and everyone else would stay out of his way.

This was something Lin Chung was aware yet grateful of, before he stood up, looking at the centre team, who nodded. Instantly, all three sides charged silently into the East Citadel, causing commotion as the enemy struggled to raise the alarm and get prepared.

The ambush team waited until the chaos was not at it's highest, but somewhere near it, before they entered as well. Lin Chung had been careful not to go at the highest point of chaos, which would ensure Twin Masters the powers to last the night.

They all attacked from the behind the enemy lines, with the enemy scrambling to the back, only to be faced by another force.

Meanwhile, Lin Chung headed off on his own to find Twin Masters.

* * *

Twin Masters was waiting for Lin Chung when he arrived. With a cruel and twisted smirk, he changed form, becoming smaller, until he stood in height with Lin Chung, a mirror duplicate of the Harmonic Energy user. Twin Masters was the first to act, drawing out his weapon.

Lin Chung responded quickly, blocking any blows, and dodging the rest, Twin Masters not letting him have time to strike any blows.

At last, when Twin Masters struck with an accidental move, Lin Chung struck as well, only to get pushed back by the Chaotic Energy. Lin Chung growled as he stood up, eyes dark and dangerous as he, too, activated his Harmonic Energy.

* * *

Jumpy looked around, his gaze slowly becoming panicked. The enemy had finally, _finally_ surrendered, and Big Green was now rejoicing in the fact that, _finally_, they could sleep at night without worrying about any attacks at night.

No more casualties, no more deaths.

But where was Lin Chung? Panther Queen seemed to have the same idea as she looked around. "Where's Lin Chung?"

This silenced most of the crowd, who all looked around, but spotted no sign of the teenager in black, who had gone into battle with Twin Masters not too long ago. An explosion at the East Citadel followed by an eruption of the volcano had them all scattering, still keeping their enemies in check though.

Over the din, Panther King shouted orders out, Jaguar King helping to keep the order. They split into groups, all running off back to Big Green in a different direction. However, First and Second Squad along with Panther King and Queen stayed behind, rushing into East Citadel.

They reached the room where the explosion had happened.

Ruins lay everywhere. Dust was still clearing as Panther King called out Lin Chung's name. He received a slight movement from the rubble. They rushed to the area, where Lin Chung was trying to sit up, his head down, looking at his broken staff.

"Lin Chung?" Panther Queen gently asked, to which Lin Chung looked up, his eyes completely white. There was no colour in them anymore. Jumpy slowly hopped over to Lin Chung, placing a hand on his shoulder, but backing away when he flinched. Barely, but still flinched.

"I can't see." He murmured, but Panther Queen could see him trying not to show his shock or horror.

She knelt beside him, and slowly helped him up, Lin Chung stumbling around carelessly, unable to sense what was happening. She exchanged a look with Panther King, who was observing the reactions of the two squads.

They had to get him back to Big Green.

* * *

**AN: And how he lost his sight!**


	11. Replacement

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 10:

Rosefinch turned to her friends, fists clenched tightly. "How could you?!" They seemed surprised at her hostility. But, then again, she was always close to Yue. Jumpy nodded, standing away from them, expression defiant. He was close to Lin Chung.

She scowled viciously, and Ria sighed. "Rosefinch, the Emperor is doing this for our own good. You can't refuse that."

"And, the Houses were the only protection we have against others outside that are Immortal and dangers to us!"

"We can defend ourselves!"

"World War II started a long time ago. Without the Houses, we would've been killed."

"It is because of the House of War that we were fighting."

"Life is full of challenges, but it is the _mortals_ who took the war too far."

"Rosefinch, you will show me respect and perhaps I'll show you mercy!"

"Forget it." She turned around, walking away, and the Emperor signalled. Several guards fired arrows to her, but Jumpy leapt in the path, intercepting them. His ears wrapped around his face, and he growled.

The Emperor frowned. "So, King of the Rabbits, you will join them? Very well, join the Air Force member rotting away in prison!"

"We have names." Rosefinch snarled, before being led out. But not before the two glared murderously at the squads. If looks could kill, they would've fallen dead immediately.

With that, the two were led to the dungeons.

* * *

_Several weeks later:_

It was nighttime, and the city was dark. Everything was serene and quiet, and there were only the shadows of the guards who were patrolling the castle. Suddenly, a shadow appeared, and leapt down nimbly.

It approached the young son's room, and peered inside. No one. Slowly walking in, he picked up the sleeping infant, who immediately started to cry. Next door, the Emperor had woken up, picked up his sword and approached the room, only to be knocked back with the force the man had. Still crying, the baby was carried away into the night.

The Emperor growled. "Houses."

* * *

The next day, the Emperor called everyone in, also demanding that Jumpy and Rosefinch be brought in as well. They pointedly ignored the group, and soon found blades being held at their throats. The Emperor growled. "Houses! Unless you want to see them die, you will come!"

Two appeared, scowling, but the Emperor continued calling out, and, to Rosefinch's and Jumpy's surprise, he walked _right through_ them! The squads were also wandering around, looking confused, also walking through them. "Appear or else your friends die!"

"Emperor." Rosefinch choked out. "Emperor!" The man turned to her, and she frowned. "You just walked right through them! Didn't you see them?" The confused Emperor shook his head, though he scowled.

"Stop playing tricks!" He shouted to thin air, and Rosefinch and Jumpy were now desperately trying not to laugh as Yue stubbornly shook her head, turned her back to him, and made a face to him again.

Yue rolled her eyes. "When they started trying to kill us, they lost all faith of us. So, no faith is worse than ignorance, because we can still be seen. No faith, no see."

Lin Chung sighed, and waved his hand, making all of them turn to the two, making them appear visible, which was where Ray had walked past a moment ago. "What do you want?"

Ray stepped back, flinching, scared now that he had walked right through his former friend, and yet he was acting so cool about it,.

"Kidnappers!" The Emperor claimed.

Yue turned around to him, looking confused. "What do you mean?"

"You stole my son."

"He is right there." Yue pointed at the eldest, who was standing beside his father.

"Not him. My youngest!" The Emperor snapped at her.

She scowled. "We didn't steal him!"

"You did! Who else would?"

"I don't know, Twin Masters?!"

"The Houses are in charge of him!"

Lin Chung intervened coldly. "Emperor, we are not responsible for Twin Masters. He is not attacking us, not our problem."

"Your job is to protect us!"

"You said before you didn't need our protection." Yue objected.

"Give my son back!"

"Even if we had him, why should we?!" Yue demanded.

"Because you are liars!"

"We are not!" The shape-shifter exclaimed indignantly.

"You are!"

"We're not!"

"Then prove it!"

"How?! Cut our heads off?!"

Lin Chung interrupted them once more. "Yue. Calm down. Emperor, we did not take your sons. But, we will be willing to retrieve him on one condition."

The Emperor scowled. "What are the terms?"

"When we get him back, you will apologise to the Houses, and you will not bring this up ever again. You will not see us as an enemy or threat anymore."

The Emperor stroked his white beard, before nodding. "Very well. But, I have conditions too. The squads go with you, and you are not allowed to lie where you hid them."

Yue and Lin Chung nodded. "You have our word."

The Emperor nodded, and gestured to the squads, who joined them, Jumpy and Rosefinch more happily. The squads were awkward with the two, looking at them, but the two didn't look back, with Yue only saying a cheerful hi to Rosefinch and Jumpy, and bidding the Emperor farewell coldly.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked.**


End file.
